


the princess wants the witch

by niisana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (too many made up characters which aren't even relevant), ... with a twist, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bellamione Cult Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Snow White Elements, also - Brief Major Character Death?, i guess?, the Snow White AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niisana/pseuds/niisana
Summary: A princess and a witch - it could turn into a love story, couldn't it?





	the princess wants the witch

**Author's Note:**

> ... I know, I should update Half A World Apart and I'm working on it, I promise. In the meantime, I have decided to enter the Bellamione Cult Game which will possibly have me producing more content for that, than for my actual on-going fic.  
> Anyway - here's to the first prompt: Fairy Tale  
> (also known as: Snow White is my favourite princess and I love witches - we can make a one-shot out of this)

Once upon a time, there was a princess that lived imprisoned in her own home. The hardships in her life had begun after her father re-married, after the old queen had died of an illness. Soon after the marriage, her father had passed away as well. To this day no one knows what happened to him, but the princess was sure that the queen was responsible for his death. 

  


After the King’s death, her every move was controlled by the queen. She could not move freely through the confinements of the palace, could barely leave her room to visit the library, her favourite place on the grounds. The princess lived between the bookshelves, especially after one day, she had stumbled upon the tale of a young witch who supposedly lived somewhere in the middle of the woods just outside the castle. Never before had the princess been so intrigued by a tale, that she had decided to read more on it, to find more information about the being in question. 

  


She had taken to sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night - throwing over a black cloak and hiding behind her thick, black her she was able to move invisible throughout the castle. At least while it was dark. The black-haired princess spent year and years reading books and books and books, in the hope to find out more about this witch. By the time she did find something, hidden away in the darkest library corner, she had already lost hope. 

  


It was a map which was supposed to lead her to the witch’s hut, deep in the unknown paths of the forest, hidden away between nothing but moss, rivers and trees. Over the next few days the princess planned her escape from the castle. By now, the princess was already an adult, behaving like a proper lady, and yet her step-mother was as ruthless as ever. “Stand up straighter. Do not breathe so loudly. Must you wear your hair like this.” All of it criticism which had earned herself countless of lashings. She just wanted to leave this god-awful place, especially considering her upcoming “engagement”. The queen had found a “suitor” for her step-daughter. A prince of French heritage knows as Prince héritier Rodolphus de Lestrange et Crouch. A man that was not only a distant cousin of hers, but who was also significantly older than her in looks, morals and age. The princess knew she would rather die before marrying a man like him. 

  


So, she decided to vanish into the woods. Do not let me fool you, many more hardships were yet to come, but she was actually a lot safer out in the wild than she had ever been at the palace. In the middle of the night she had left, under a full moon. She made her escape quickly, with only the map as baggage, having stored it safely in her corset. She did not remember how she escaped exactly, but from one moment to the next she found herself at the edge of the woods, panting, sweating, exhausted. She took out the map, studied it, and started walking through the trees, trying to find her way onto the correct path. 

  


By the time the sun rose, she had not yet found the desired path. What she did find though, was a house built into a small hill. It looked cosy, safe, so she decided to knock to see if someone would open. And to her surprise, someone did open. A feline-like creature, reaching just about her waist at its full height. It looked human, though the cat ears, the tail and the patches of fur were rather irritating. The princess had been bid inside be the small creature who introduced himself as Alroy, the oldest resident in the house. He informed her that there were seven of them in total, and he named them in order from oldest over him to the youngest in the group – Yohan, Nyah, Serila, Drakon, Zipphora, and Milagros. She was shown around the house by Alroy which was considerable bigger than she had imagined it to be, and lastly, he led her over to the sofa, telling her to get some rest before the other residents came back home. 

  


The princess fell asleep rather quickly, and was awoken by people chatting and the clinking of dishes. She sat up carefully, rubbing her eyes before peering over the back of the sofa. At the table across the room were sitting seven feline-like humans, eating their food and having conversations all over the place. She quickly spotted and empty seat, complete with a plate, some cutlery and a napkin. “Ah, fair lady, join us please!”, cried a female sounding voice from the table. “Nyah, let her wake up first”, Alroy scolded the creature. She princess shook her head, informing them that it was alright as she got up from the sofa and moved to take up the empty seat. The rest of the day was spent quietly after what had turned out to be lunch. The princess got to know the residents a little better and started learning their names as well. Later on, they all went to sleep as it started to get dark. The princess taking up the sofa again, though this time with a pillow and thick blanket provided by Milagros, and deciding to sleep in her chemise only this time around as all her garments had been a little too uncomfortable, while the feline creatures took to their respective beds after wishing each other a good night. 

  


The following days were all pretty much the same. The had breakfast together and afterwards every creature besides Alroy left to gather stones, herbs, plants and so on. Meanwhile, the princess had taken to making everyone’s beds, helping Alroy preparing lunch and reading through the extensive book collection she had found. As the sun reached her high, the other felines started returning home, then they would have lunch together. After that, some cleaned the house, others took to baking. Sometimes a few would play games together while the others sat about reading, or mending clothes. 

  


This peaceful routine continued until one day, the princess decided to leave the house in the morning with the other felines as she wanted to help them. Everything was fine, until it wasn’t. No one really knew what happened, but the princess had wandered off deeper into the forest, searching for... Well, nothing actually. On instinct she took a left turn, instead of the right which everyone else seemed to take. She wandered deeper, and deeper, and deeper. 

  


Until she reached a tree. It was... different somehow. The leaves seemed greener, the apples riper. Shining in the sun in bright, yet deep red. Not even thinking twice, she plucked one apple from the tree, taking a bite out of it... And promptly falling to the ground, heart not beating, eyes closes and apple rolling from her hand. You see, dear reader, had she finished reading the tale of the witch, she had known that this would be her destiny. But the princess was impulsive, she had thought that the ending of the young witch’s tale would not matter. 

  


Footsteps. Branches cracking beneath feet. The soft rustle of a heavy cotton cloak on linen dresses. Halt. Skinny hands lowering the hood of the cloak, soft and long brown hair greeting the daylight. Careful steps forward, cautious ones. The lady, the witch, knelt down next to the body of the raven-haired witch. She stroked one hand along the pale skin, softly cupping one cheek in her hand. It is her, the princess from the tale, my salvation, my darling. Hesitation. One kiss would bring her back to life, just a simple peck on the lips. So why was she hesitating...? A glance at the hand resting atop snowy white skin. A glance at red lips, lips so red that one could have gladly thought they had been stained by the apple. The apple. The curse. It was her. The princess from the princess’ tale her mother had told her about since she had been a child. 

  


All in reach of just a kiss. The witch leaned in closer, still hesitating, still asking herself what if. It was as if she was moved by magic, but from one second to the next, her lips touched those of the princess. She pulled back just a smidge, already feeling the princess’ soft breath on her face. It was really her, the tales turned out to be true – the impulsive princess and the hesitant witch. 

  


“Who are you?”, the princess asked. 

  


“Just a witch, nothing more”, the witch replied. 

  


The princess understood – she was the witch she had been looking for. All those years, and she was found. 

  


“Are you...” The young witch nodded, she knew what the princess would ask. Whether or not she really was the witch from the myths and tales.

  


“And you are the princess from the tales my mother used to read to me. A princess as pale as ice, with hair as dark as the night... My salvation, my only chance at happiness...” A brief pause. “I was named Hermione, you?” 

  


“Bellatrix...” 

  


“A beautiful name, quite fitting really... Tell me, you never finished reading the tale, did you? You never found out the way it ended?” 

  


The princess, Bellatrix, shook her head. No, she had not finished the tale. She had been too eager to learn more about the witch than bothering to finish reading the original story. Now that the witch, Hermione, had mentioned it, she was curious about the end of it. 

  


“How... how did it end then?” 

  


Hermione smiled. “Why don’t we find out together?” 

  


You see, Hermione had never heard the end of the tale. Her mother had passed away sooner than she could finish it. All that remains known, is that the princess turned into a myth herself. No one remembered if she had actually ever existed, and no one bothered to find out. A myth turned out to become reality, whereas a past reality turned into a myth with the disappearance of the princess. 

  


And if they have not died just yet, then they may still be alive today.

**Author's Note:**

> The end sentence is a translation of what we use in german - I thought it was quite fitting.


End file.
